


Taste Test

by Geonn



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Clothed Female Naked Female, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo can't stop thinking about what Tamsin does to her. Tamsin can't stop thinking about Bo, period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Test

"It's like sticking your finger in a light socket. Only good. It feels really damn good." 

Her skin was wet with sweat, dripping from her temples and down her throat. She works up spit in her mouth and swallows, opening her eyes as she rocks forward on the edge of her seat. Her toes are pointed and she's staring across the room at the blonde who is watching her. Not the blonde she wants, but the blonde who will have her. Does it count as cheating? Lauren has told her that she understands Bo's succubus needs, has shown it on more than one occasion. And now that Lauren is gone, it would be impossible to cheat on her. But she still feels odd as she grinds against the chair, panting as she pushes herself toward an orgasm she won't allow herself to have.

"When I feed," Bo says, "it feels like a live wire running from my pussy all the way up to the top of my head. I get... ngh... tingles."

Tamsin is sitting on the C-shaped couch, one arm resting along the back of it. She's wearing her leather jacket and it hangs open like wings to reveal a low-cut white blouse and her too-tight jeans. The pants are unbuttoned and unzipped so her other hand can slip inside to touch herself. Bo can see the lacy edge of her white panties stretched tight across Tamsin's wrist as she plays with herself. Tamsin's lips are parted and she's breathing heavily in the heat of the room. Bo has already stripped, wearing only her black thong, her outfit scattered on the floor between her and Tamsin. Through the beaded curtain the thumping music continues to blare as customers and dancers continue undisturbed by the scene playing out in the private room.

Tamsin stares at Bo's breasts, her stomach, the muscles of her thighs as they work to move her back and forth on the chair. The crotch of her underwear brushes against the cushion, stoking her desire with each pass. Her shoulders are hunched and her breasts are pressed together between the braces of her arms, and Tamsin leans forward for a better look.

They aren't under any Fae influence, there's no manipulation at work other than the whammy Bo put on the manager to get the private room for an hour. It didn't feel right to do this at her place, with Kenzie lurking and memories of Lauren in every nook and cranny. And she didn't want to give Tamsin the home court advantage. So Tamsin suggested a strip club, an idea Bo found intriguing and appropriate, and that was how she found herself performing a private dance for a woman that, a few months previous, had been ready to throw her in jail and lose the key.

Damn if there wasn't something hot about that.

Bo stands up, wishing she had on spiked heels or knee-high boots, anything sexier than her bare feet. But to be fair, Tamsin isn't exactly looking down as Bo struts forward. She reaches out and strokes the side of Tamsin's head, leaning down so that their lips are almost touching. She can feel the buzz of energy swirling between them, Tamsin's power mingling with her own, and it threatens to give her a head rush.

"But you? Feeding off you is like being hit by fucking lightning." She presses her mouth roughly against Tamsin's. There's no romance in the kiss, just hunger and want and a Bo's need, like a junkie, to feel the back of her head blown off one more time. She licks Tamsin's tongue inside her mouth and then the power transfer begins. Like opening the floodgates it pours into her, and Tamsin grasps Bo's hips and drags her down onto her lap.

Bo straddles her, pulling back so that she can see the swirl of bright energy between them. Tamsin thrusts her tongue into the shining stream and Bo touches it with her tongue. She swears she feels a spark as Tamsin closes her lips around her tongue and sucks. The energy spreads through Bo's cheeks and down her throat, filling her body with power. Her eyes are glowing so brightly she can see their light reflected in the sweat on her nose.

The power flows through her, down her core, into her sex, and it is set aflame. She pushes Tamsin back against the curved cushion of her seat and rides her, rubbing the crotch of her thong against the denim of Tamsin's jeans. Tamsin breaks the kiss and with it takes away Bo's charge, but she doesn't mind. Tamsin drops her head and buries her face between Bo's breasts, assaulting with her lips and tongue.

Bo grabs a handful of Tamsin's hair and pulls her back, smiling at Tamsin's wide angry eyes and the sneer that shows off her clenched teeth. 

"Did I tell you you could touch me?"

"Did I ask permission?"

Bo grinds harder, closing her eyes as she moves her hand from Tamsin to her own stomach, sliding her hand down. She'd been close when she was riding the chair, and the taste of Tamsin's chi had pushed her to the point of no return. She pressed her fingers against herself and straightened her spine, looking down at Tamsin pinned underneath her. Their eyes locked and Bo tightened her grip, arching her back so that her breasts brushed Tamsin's lips as she rolled her head back on her shoulders, gave a grunt, and closed her legs around Tamsin like a vice. She keeps her muscles tight, pats her labia through her thong, and her hips buck as she feels herself squirting. Tamsin looks down at the moisture on the lap of her jeans and laughs.

"Oh-ho, you bitch... I have to walk out of here like this."

"You'll be the envy of everyone else in the place," Bo says breathlessly. She rises, her knees a little shaky at first but then they find their balance. She pulls her leathers back on, wraps her blouse around her and ties it to one side. Tamsin manages to put herself back together without much hassle, and Bo sits down to put her boots back on. When she's ready to go, Tamsin holds aside the beaded curtain with one hand to allow Bo to precede her out.

They pause as they return to the main room. Every stripper is in a lap, and every group in the place is breaking pretty much every hard-and-fast rule this sort of club has. Tamsin says, "Guess you contaminated the area a little bit when you came."

Bo shrugs and twitches one eyebrow as she watches the debauchery with a renewed hunger. "Oops. At least no one will notice your pants."

Tamsin smirks and follows Bo through the orgy to the front door.


End file.
